A variety of medical procedures are performed to provide support to portions of a body of a patient. For example, some medical procedures are performed to treat various female pelvic dysfunctions, including procedures to treat urinary incontinence, and correcting various prolapse conditions such as uterine prolapse, cystoceles, rectoceles, and vaginal vault prolapse.
Some such medical procedures include placing a support member or implant into the body of the patient such that the support member or implant provides support to a portion of the body of the patient. Specifically, in some medical procedures, the support member or implant may be fixed or coupled to the body of the patient at various locations within the body of the patient and a support portion of the support member or implant may be placed beneath the portion of the body to be supported.
In some known medical procedures, tissue anchors or fixation devices are used fix or couple portions of the support member to portions of the body of the patient. A need exists for a tool or medical device that is configured to effectively place fixation or tissue anchors inside the body of the patient. A need also exists for fixation devices or tissue anchors that may be coupled to or provide support for various portions of a bodily implant.